Assassin
Assassin is a fast class, that trades extreme power for extreme weakness. It can massacre entire defenses in seconds, and seem unstopable at times with its insta-kill ability. Luckly, knoledgeable players can easily render assassin useless with the click of a button, providing they see it coming. Equipment and abilities *Gold boots **Assassins only armor, its gold boots do little in the way of protection. This is why many assassins prefer to remove them, in order to look like a ninja. This way, people don't expect it when they are insta-killed. *Iron sword **Assassins iron sword is not a terrible weapon, but assassins weak armor means it will die before the sword kills anyone. The only time it is a good idea to use it alone is when you are attacking an injured player with little health left. *2 redstone (strength) **These redstone will be how you get your kills as assassin. Right clicking with your redstone will allow you to insta-kill any opponent for a short time, but at a high cost. They will also be able to kill you. In addition, blocking will negate the effect of redstone, and you will only do one heart of damage, while remaining vulnerable. The redstone regenerates over time, and you can get it back imediately with cake or a medic. During assassination mode, you are immune to fire and fall damage. *3 sugar **Right clicking with the sugar will give you a short burst of speed 3. The sugar also regenerates, at a rate that will allow you to have constant speed 3 with correct timing, *Compass **Just like every other class, assassin has a compass that can point towards your team or the other teams flag. Use tis to find enemy flag carriers, or protect your own. Counters Counterd by: *Ninja: Ninja eggs and enderpearls both kill you when in invincibility mode, and they can go invisible to aviod assassination. Their sharp 6 sword can kill you in 2 hits, so fighting ninjas is not a good idea. *Chemist: Poison will kill you in assassination mode, so using redstone while poisoned is suicidal. Chemist can also hold you off with teh extra range of their damage potions *Soldier: Blocking also happens to be how soldier wall clims, so if a soldier is near a wall they can ecape you quickly. Counters *Pyro and Mage: Neither of these classes has a sword, so they cannot block assassinations. They do have ranged attacks to hold back assassins, but strafing can get past all but the best. *Anyone who doesn't see you: Simply put, If you don't see an assassin you are dead. The insta kill does not give time to react, so there is nothing you can do. Combat Due to the nature of its insta-kill, assassins tend to fight differently than other classes. If possible, you want to sneak up on your opponent. You can come from behind, the side, or even from above, taking advantage of the no fall damage. If your enemy does see you, you need to be careful. They can insta-kill you as well, and more importantly, if they block your assassination, your attack will only do one heart of damage, letting them kill you easily. If you are feeling ricky, you can activate your redstone and purposly fail to assassinate them. When they attempt to finish you off, activate your second redstone and kill them instead. Sucessful kills give you 2.5 hearts of health, and kills without using redstone gives you both redstone back imediatly. Recovering Assassins speed and insta-kill ability make it a good class to make recoveries. Sneaking up is still important so the player with the flag doesn't block, or fly away if the are a soldier. Take advantage of your no fall damage to kill soldiers hanging from walls, be careful though, because they will be blocking often. Capturing Although assassin is not a common class to capture with, it's speed 3 means it is possible. You will have to kill all of the enemy defense, for which you will definatly want to use your redstone. From then on, just run as fast as you can to your own base. Use redstone to negate fall damage at your own risk. If someon attacks you, you can run past them with speed 3, or assasinate them for the health boost. Defending Assassin is useful for defending as well. Most of the startegy you will need is in the combat section. You should try to target soldiers, as they are the most dangerous with the flag. Ninjas are also good targets, but they can be hard to kill as assassin. Category:CTF